


Day 10

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Alec and Magnus both sign up for a Christmas Pen Pal Project to exchange postcards.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Day 10

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> This one was fun to write, because it's so different from everything I've done before. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! I have just finished it and I'm falling asleep in front of my screen so I haven't proofread it more than my usual once over, I apologize for the typos and mistakes...
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Enjoy!

It was beginning of December and Alec came back home late that day. Working during the holiday season usually meant unending hours, but he was fine with that. He enjoyed the Christmas spirit and didn’t really have anyone missing him at home anyway. This year, he had decided to take part in a project to bring some Christmas spirit to others. He had signed up for a Christmas pen pal project and he was still expecting news on who his contact was.

The project was rather easy. You knew you were going to be assigned a partner, randomly, and that you could either make it a one-time letter exchange or try to get to know each other. Alec had chosen option two, first because he loved writing and then because it was nice to try and get to meet new people, even if it was just on paper.

He looked through his mail, to find an envelope with his name handwritten on it, from someone he doesn’t know. Curious, he opens it to find a sheet of paper inside, with one of the most beautiful handwriting he had seen in a long time.

“ _Dear Alec,_

_My name is Magnus. I got your name and address from the Christmas Pen Pal project. I am a 28 year-old man, living in Brooklyn. I don’t know if the project did it on purpose, or if it’s just luck that brought two New Yorkers together._

_I’m single, and share my loft with my cat, Chairman Meow (I wanted to add a picture but didn’t know if you’d be interested, let me know if you are, and no worries if you aren’t). I work in fashion, I’m a designer. I love anything that has to do with this field. I’m not really an outdoorsy person, I like my comfort, in my own place, with my tv on or a good book and a glass of wine._

_I’d like to get to know you better before we exchange Christmas cards, so I can personalize it a little more. If you ask questions, please feel free to ask, I’m an open person and can talk about almost everything._

_Best,_

_Magnus”_

Alec read the letter and smiled over the fact that they were both New Yorkers. It did seem weird to be just a coincidence but who knew? Maybe they had just been lucky. He took a sheet of paper and started writing his answer.

_“Dear Magnus,_

_Thank you for your letter. I gave Alec as my name for the project because it’s the one I’m going by but technically my name is Alexander. I’m 27, single too. I live in the Upper East side, which you already knew… Anyway, I have three siblings, two brothers and a sister. I’m a literature teacher in high school. I’m not really outdoorsy either, though I love to work out. My brother owns a gym so it’s easy for me to train._

_I’m a New Yorker, born and raised. What about you? Have you always lived here? And by the way, yes please, I’d love to see pictures of Chairman Meow (love the name). I used to have a cat when I lived with my parents but I don’t anymore and I miss those cuddles._

_What do you like to do in your free time, aside from reading (which I thoroughly approve of) or watching tv? Do you have a favorite tv show at the moment? I’m currently watching Schitt’s Creek and I have to say it’s keeping me laughing at night, which is good._

_As you said, if you have any question, just let me know. I’ll gladly answer._

_Take care,_

_Alec_

Alec sent his letter and went on his week as usual. It didn’t take more than five days for him to receive yet another letter.

_Dear Alec,_

_Thank you for answering so fast. I’m glad we can talk about anything. One thing you need to know about me is that I talk a lot. A whole lot. And I now know that I have to be extra careful with how I write considering your job._

_I haven’t always lived in New York. I’m actually Indonesian. I moved here with my mom when I was 9 years old. I don’t have any siblings, though my mom still lives in Brooklyn too. I have very fond memories of my early years. Going back to Indonesia is something I have to take off my bucket list._

_You’re watching Schitt’s Creek? Tell me: who’s your favorite character? I don’t want to influence your choice so I’ll let you tell me yours before telling you mine._

_Here are some picture of Chairman. But if you ever get to meet him, don’t expect cuddles, he’s a nasty little fellow who will just bite your fingers and ignore you._

_What about music? Who’s your favorite band? Do you have anything specific you listen to when you train? I don’t do any training like what you seem to be doing, though I practice martial arts. And I dance, a lot._

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_Take care,_

_Magnus”_

_“Dear Magnus,_

_You don’t need to worry about writing, I am not a grammar dictator. Write how ever you are comfortable doing and it’ll be perfect._

_Wow Indonesia. I have never gone outside the state of New York, maybe New Jersey but that’s it. I don’t like change so I stay here, it’s nice and usual. I understand the will to go back, see if things changed since you moved. Do you still have family living there?_

_I don’t know why, but I feel like this is a test. But here’s my answer: if I have to take into account the whole show, including all seasons, I’ll go with Alexis. But, if you want the one who stole my heart, I must say Patrick. He is so perfect. Who doesn’t want an attentive partner? Someone who will serenade you in front of people and who will do whatever he can to make sure you’re having everything you’re dreaming of. So yeah, Patrick._

_Oh no, I feel like I want to meet Chairman, he sounds exactly like someone I’d be great friends with!_

_Music… I listen to so many different things. I don’t really have a favorite band, I guess it depends on my mood and what I need music for. I could share some of my spotify playlists with you if you’d like? I don’t dance, ever. My sister will tell you I have two left feet, she sadly was the one who had to partner with me when our mother tried to get us to learn ballroom._

_Hope everything’s going great._

_Take care._

_Alec”_

_“Dear Alec,_

_I am more relaxed now that I know you won’t judge my use of language._

_I don’t have any relatives in Indonesia anymore, or I don’t know them. But I still want to go, as you said, to see if things I have in memories still exist and how they’ve changed._

_I absolutely adore Alexis. Her clothes are just a dream to me. And don’t get me started on that girl’s confidence. It’s everything. As for Patrick, I do share your views, he sounds like the perfect partner. Sadly I can’t say I ever met anyone who would come close to him, not even a little._

_I would love it if you could share some of your playlists, that’d be great. I get what you mean, having different sets to adjust to your mood make so much sense. I’ve been trying to explain this to one of my closest friends for years, but my point still hasn’t gone through._

_If you’re serious about meeting the Chairman, I wouldn’t be opposed. It seems like a shame to be so close and not meeting each other. But maybe we could wait for after Christmas? It’s only in 10 days and I’d like to keep the surprise of meeting you till then. What do you think?_

_I could leave my phone number in my Christmas card and then we’ll see if we want to meet or not?_

_Do you have plans for Christmas? I’m celebrating with my mom and my friends. Many of them don’t have relatives in the US, so we usually do a gathering of everyone and celebrate all together._

_I hope this letter finds you well. Take care Alexander._

_Magnus”_

Alec received this letter a week before Christmas. He had two options: answering it and sending a Christmas card later. Or waiting a few days and doing both in one go. He didn’t really want to wait and Magnus’ last letter, and offer to meet, had him wonder whether they could become friends after this project was over.

So he opted for another letter before his Christmas card, and decided to add some more personal information in it.

_“Dear Magnus,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I must say, it has been a nice December month. Getting to read from you every so often usually made my days better. It’s a shame that fewer and fewer people take the time to write (I know, I know, the teacher in me is showing)._

_Well, I wish that whatever you’re looking for when going back to Indonesia you’ll find. Roots are important to know who you are and to build yourself._

_I was almost positive you’d like Alexis for her style, though since I don’t really know yours, you could have been a Moira fan, because let’s face it, she is spectacular. I’m glad we share views on Patrick. I am on the other hand sad that we seem to have had the same bad luck with partners. Let’s just say my former one didn’t really understand what an exclusive relationship was. Or he chose to ignore it. Anyway, it didn’t last. Let’s hope for both our sakes that we’ll meet someone worth of who we are._

_I’m celebrating Christmas with my parents, my siblings and their significant others, except for Max who’s only 16. It’s nice to have a family who includes friends. Sometimes, friends make for a better family than your blood relatives. I sadly know that from experience with my grandparents, who were awful people._

_Last, I think you have a point. We should wait until this is over and decide what we want to do. This will probably be my last letter before my Christmas card. Do you think you’d like to continue exchanging letters even after Christmas? You must have guessed by now that I love writing._

_Take care._

_Alec”_

Alec didn’t get another letter from Magnus before Christmas. But on Christmas Eve, when he went to pick up his mail, he found a beautiful envelope in his mailbox. He went back upstairs and opened it, his heart hammering in his chest.

_“My dear Alexander,_

_First, I’d like to wish you a merry Christmas. I hope you will spend a beautiful holiday and enjoy your family to the fullest._

_Then, I’d like to thank you for a beautiful month. It has been an utmost pleasure to receive letters every week. It has also been a wonderful feeling getting to know you. You sound like a terrific human being, and I can’t believe how lucky we were to be paired up._

_This brings me to the last item of this card. Here is my phone number. Feel free to use it. Or not. It’ll be up to you. Whatever you decide, I will happily continue writing to you if you so desire. Otherwise, I will just thank you for making December a brighter month for me._

_Thank you Alexander. Merry Christmas._

_Magnus”_

Alex found in his envelope a little card, with a link to download something. He turned on his computer and went to the website. At the end of the download, a playlist opened, with many songs that he had never heard of, some others he knew, and some of his favorites. Alec chuckled when he saw that Magnus had named the playlist “Mixed tape 2.0”.

He looked at the phone number in his hands and decided he’d wait for a few days before calling. Today was about Christmas and his family.

He went and got ready, and finally left for his parents’ house. When he arrived, everybody was already there. They spent the day chatting about everything and Alec felt better than he had in a long time. After a few hours filled with food and drinks, on a whim, he grabbed his phone and shot a text to Magnus.

“Hey Magnus, it’s Alec. I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas. I hope you got my card. If you’re still ok, I’d like to call you in 2 days? I’m on break until beginning of January and I seem to recall having a date to meet the Chairman. But no pressure, none at all. Take care. Alec”

He barely had had the time to put his phone on the table when he got an answer.

“Merry Christmas Alexander. I’m glad you’re having a good time. I am too. Here’s a picture of Chairman in his Christmas attire. I hope you’ll appreciate the art, it took a long while to get him in… Of course, he’d love to meet you. Call me whenever, I’ll be home too. Enjoy your family. Take care. Magnus.”

December 26th finally arrived and Alec waited until 10am to call Magnus, but it required a great restraint. If it had been up to him, he would have called at 8 but he knew that some people liked sleeping in. On the third ring, he heard someone pick up.

“Hello?”

“Magnus?”

“Alexander?”

“Yes, hi.”

“Hi.”

“Is this a good time?”

“It is. I woke up not so long ago but I’m good. How are you?”

“I’m fine, thanks. How’s the Chairman?”

“So this is how it’s gonna be? You calling to get news of the Chairman? I’m gonna get jealous Darling.”

Alec chuckled at that and already loved this playful side of Magnus. It wasn’t something that had shown over his letter, but it helped ease the tension a bit.

“Well, I want to know how he is, but I also called to ask if you’d like to go grab a coffee or something?”

“Today?”

“Yes? If you’re available that is. I told you, I’m on vacation so I’m free any time you are.”

“Sure, I’d love that. Can we meet in Manhattan? I’ll text you the address?”

“That’s fine, but are you sure it’s not too far from home?”

“It’s not, don’t worry. But thank you for asking.”

They hung up and Alec received a text with an address of a place he already knew. He got ready and went to the coffee place. He arrived and waited. He tried to imagine what Magnus would look like. He knew he was Indonesian but he didn’t want to assume anything on his physical appearance. He was looking at his phone when he received a text from Magnus. He got worried for a second until he saw the message.

“Would you happen to be extremely tall and dressed like this?”

Attached to the message was a picture of Alec, looking at his phone. He lifted his head in the direction of the photographer, to see a beautiful Asian man smiling at him.

“Alexander?”

“Hi Magnus. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Same. Should we go in?”

They entered the shop, got some coffee and went to sit in an almost empty area. They chatted easily, about their respective Christmas, Alec showing Magnus pictures of his family and their dinner, Magnus telling him stories of is failed attempt at dessert. When they were done with their drinks, they went to leave the store. Once outside they both stopped before reaching the subway.

“Thank you Magnus, I had a lovely time. I’m really glad we got to meet.”

“I’m really happy too. I was wondering, if maybe, you’d like to do it again?”

“Yes, I’d love that.”

“As a date maybe?”

“I’d love that. And I still have to meet Chairman.”

“If you’re free, he’s home, I’m going there too. You could come over for lunch?”

“Lead the way.”


End file.
